Let It Snow
by transluciiiid
Summary: It's Christmas, and Percy finds it extra difficult to figure out what present to get Annabeth... But will he see that all she wants for Christmas is him? PXA FLUFF!


**Author's Note: **Guess who? Yep, it's me!  
I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I posted anything on here. I've gone way too long without posting anything, so here it is! I've had this idea some time around around Christmas, but since I just finished it, I thought why not. And yes, I am aware that it's February, but I can't wait until December this year, so consider this your late-Christmas present!

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson but my late Christmas wish is for Santa to bring me the contract that would make it mine... So, Rick Riordan, don't be too freaked out when an old fat guy comes down your chimney and steals the contract, 'kay?

* * *

**Let It Snow**

The cold wind rustled softly through the Jackson threshold, and a sleeping Percy Jackson stirred slightly in his sleep. He was dreaming of the usual: the one and only Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. Of course, he'd never admit to anyone that he'd been dreaming about her – not even Grover – but that didn't mean he never secretly enjoyed these dreams whenever they came along.

In this dream, they were both having a picnic under an oak tree in the park, enjoying the sunshine, the fresh air, and each other's company. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, causing a sleeping Percy to unconsciously smile in his sleep. He knew that nothing could ruin this perfect dream…

"_Merry Christmas!_"

Well, except that.

Awakened from his mum's loud cry, Percy moaned and covered his face with his pillow, trying to drown out the real world and get back to his dream. Of course, no one had ever said that today would be his day, but he couldn't help but wish for a few more hours of sleep until the day was over.

Well, technically, it wasn't Christmas yet; Christmas was tomorrow, and every other sane person in the world had already gone shopping for presents. Percy, on the other hand, wished that he could just sleep through the entire thing – he already did that at school, so what difference did it make?

But Percy knew that he couldn't do that. Since last Christmas had been a complete disaster, he promised himself that he would put a little effort this year – plus, he was looking forward to getting Annabeth a present; hell, it might even trigger her feelings towards him if he got her exactly what she wanted. Of course, that was easier said than done, but hey, the guy was being hopeful.

Realising there was no way he could get back to sleep, he rolled over and got up, stretching. He quickly took a shower and changed, and headed downstairs. He, Annabeth and Grover had plans to meet up at her place for breakfast, and they planned they'd get out to enjoy their only monster-free time because of the "Christmas-Treaty" thing they got going on.

"See you guys," Percy said as he passed the kitchen and headed to the front door.

"Percy, sweetie, where are you going?" His mother, Sally, asked.

"Grover and Annabeth and I already have breakfast plans," he explained shortly, opening the door.

"Well, don't forget to borrow the Christmas lights from Annabeth for tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Got it, Mum," he said. He got out, and was about to head to an alley when he heard Paul shout out, "And don't forget the pudding!"

"I won't!" he yelled back. He dashed into a nearby alley, heading towards the Chase Household

People were already setting up Christmas decorations all over their house, some were out doing late Christmas shopping, and kids were playing around. Even though it was late December, it hadn't snowed yet, which was odd, since it snowed every year at this time.

He had already gotten everyone a gift – his mum, Paul, Thalia and Grover – but every time he tried to think of something to get Annabeth his mind turned blank. He had been asking her all week what she wanted for Christmas, but her answer was always the same annoying word, "Nothing." He thought it would be slightly difficult to get her a gift – her being somewhat rich and having everything and all of that – but it was even harder than he thought. He wanted to leave a great impression and show her that he cared about her – more than friends – but at this rate all he was going to do was prove to her how really clueless he was. Well, that was about to change.

* * *

Standing in front of her door, he rang the doorbell. Her parents had been away on a business conference, but they were going to be back tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with her.

The door opened, and her brother – Matthew, Percy thought his name was – stood there.

"Hey Jackson," he greeted.

"Hey there, Matthew," Percy said, smiling warmly as he stepped in.

"Anna and Grover are in the living room," he informed him, and Percy thanked him and made his way towards the living room. Annabeth was sitting on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in hand, while Grover was sitting upside down on the leather brown bean bag chair, playing with his curls.

"Hey guys," Percy said, grinning and making his way to sit next to Annabeth.

"Hey," Grover and Annabeth said unconsciously. Annabeth's eyes were glued to the TV, and Grover was busy trying to braid his hair.

"So, Annabeth," he said, realising she was watching some Johnny Depp movie. "Have you decided what you want for Christmas yet?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but didn't take her eyes off the screen when she replied. "Sure," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Tell me if you ever meet Johnny Depp."

"Come on, Annabeth," Percy said in a pleading tone. "It can't be that hard to tell me what you want."

"Look, I already told you I don't want anything," Annabeth said, turning to him with an irritated look. "I already have all I need."

Percy turned thoughtful. "Hm," he murmured. "Interesting."

"Percy!" Grover said in a disbelieved tone, giving him a look. "If you even think about it, you and I are going to have issues, man."

Percy smirked at his friend and then turned back to Annabeth. "Come on, you have to want at least _one _thing for Christmas, right?"

"Percy, I already told you," Annabeth said, but she actually looked amused this time, "I don't want anything. Don't waste your money on something I can easily have."

Percy grunted in defeat, slumping down on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted, looking like a little kid when his Mum told him he couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "Fine," he grumbled.

Annabeth chuckled, and then turned back to the TV. In truth, she _did _want something for Christmas: for Percy to be hers. Well, not hers as in her property, but hers as in – oh, you know what I mean! And it wasn't just for that holiday; she wanted him so bad every day since she first met him; how those blue eyes would glimmer when he thought of an idea, how his lips would tug up in a smile every time he saved the world. Of course, she knew she didn't stand a chance, since he was so head over heels with Rachel. The thought made Annabeth want to puke all over her 'pretty face'.

Returning to reality, Annabeth realised that her movie had ended. Taking a sip from her hot chocolate and trying not to scream at Percy that all she wanted for Christmas was _him_, she starting flipping through channels. Nothing was on, so she settled for letting the TV stay on the News Channel.

"So," she said casually, "what do you guys wanna do today?"

"How about we go to the public pool?" Grover suggested, getting up and sitting properly on the bean bag.

"The pool?" Percy asked incredulously. "In this weather?"

"Hey, it's never cold if it doesn't snow," Grover said.

"Why hasn't it snowed, by the way?" Annabeth asked, suddenly interested in the subject. "Usually it starts snowing by early December."

Grover shrugged. "Beats me."

As if on cue, a news reporter appeared on TV, and the headline was 'No Snow This Winter?'

"No snow this winter?" Percy said as he leaned forward, reading the headline. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The news reporter started saying that scientists have declared that there would be no snow in the East Coast this year. Not to dwell on the scientific stuff, but all in all the temperature was too high for snow flakes to form due to the increasing amount of carbon released in the factory that recently opened up in New York. Scientists hoped that this problem would subdue by next year, but no one could never really know.

"This is a joke, right?" Annabeth said in disbelief.

"Well, it came on a news channel and scientists said that," Percy shrugged, "so I don't see any reason for them to joke. Besides, it kinda does make sense."

"Man," Annabeth said in disappointed. "This is bull. I mean, no snow this year? What is Christmas without snow?" She sighed. "I never really thought I'd want it to snow this bad before."

"Wow, thanks Anna," Grover said, grinning, not really giving a crap about the crisis going on. "You just gave me an idea for your Christmas present; a snow ball."

"Dang it!" Percy face-palmed himself. "I was getting that idea!"

"Hey, I called it!" Grover said, raising a hand at him in a 'back-off' gesture.

"I guess it's not a big deal," Annabeth shrugged, sighing. Closing the TV, she added, "So, how about we go to Starbucks for some breakfast and then plan to do whatever then?"

"Sounds good," Percy shrugged, and Grover nodded his agreement.

"Okay, give me a second to change into a sweater and we'll head off," Annabeth shortly said before she got out and dashed up to her room. Percy and Grover walked to the front door and waited for her.

"Great, _now _what am I supposed to do?" Percy thought out loud in frustration.

"Dude, just get her like an architect book or something," Grover said, looking bored with the effort Percy was trying to make.

"It's not just about the present, Grover," Percy said. "I want to get her something that will show her that I care enough to _want _to try hard."

Grover got a gleam in his eyes, finally understanding why he was fretting so hard over this present issue. He decided not to say anything, since the poor son of Poseidon already had a lot of things to worry about.

"What are you gonna do?" Grover asked.

"Well, she did say that she hated the fact that it wasn't going to snow this year," Percy thought over. "But that's not possible, how could _I _make it–" Percy stopped midsentence. It was as if a light bulb turned on above his head, and he got a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

"Um, Percy?" Grover said, weirded out that he suddenly stopped talking and was smiling slyly. "What are you up to?"

"Annabeth _did _say she wanted it to snow, right?" Percy said slyly.

Grover snickered. "Bro, come on, we're talking about _snow _here. I don't think you can really make it snow."

Percy gave him a thoughtful and sly look. "Hmm… can I?"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Anna!" Grover said as he handed Sam her present. It was a small grey box, which was tied with a black ribbon. Annabeth already knew it was a snow ball, but she liked it that Grover had put an, well, _effort _in her gift.

It was Christmas morning, and Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were all huddled up in her living room by the fireplace. A Christmas tree was set up at the corner, and a plate of hot chocolates was on the coffee table. Everyone had celebrated Christmas early with the rest of their family, and had headed to Annabeth's place afterwards for the traditional gift exchanges. Annabeth's parents weren't back from their business conference yet, but they were thoughtful enough to send her a message on her phone wishing her a merry Christmas and that they would be back by that night.

Taking the box from Grover, Annabeth rolled her eyes and grinned, saying, "Wow, I wonder what it is!" getting it out, she found it was a snow ball. She was about to jokingly scold Grover when she realized what it was. In the small orb, there was a figurine of Athena and a small owl. Smiling unconsciously to herself, she shook the snow ball so that the small white confetti erupted into snow across the orb.

"Wow, this is really great, Grov," Annabeth said softly, smiling. Looking back up to him, she said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Grover said, smiling. "Does that mean you're willing to upgrade my t-shirt into a horn polisher?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "In your dreams, Horn-Boy."

"Let me see that," Thalia said curiously, admiring the snow ball. "Wow, very creative; sure beats the Zeus book you got me."

"Hey, I thought you'd like it!" Grover said defensively. "I took one look at it and I knew that you might as well have been the one who wrote it."

She gave him a look. "That's because I _was _the one who wrote it! He is my dad, I know everything about him!"

"Guys, you've already had that fight two times already, get over it!" Annabeth said, not willing to listen to their fight _again_. They both stopped bickering, but not before they gave each other challenging looks and turned away.

"Hey, where's Percy?" Grover said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, putting the snow ball back into its cotton-filled little box. "He's _really _late, and he missed the gift exchanges. Where is he?"

Thalia shrugged. "He already gave me and Grover our gifts; maybe he's busy getting yours?"

"He's getting my gift on Christmas morning?" Annabeth asked in bewilderment. It just didn't make any sense to her. Percy had given Thalia her gift at morning when she spent it at his house, and Thalia had given Grover the earphones Percy had bought for him. But until now, he hadn't shown up or even called to say where he was. They had waited a while when they got there, starting small conversations and drinking hot chocolate, but when an hour passed they decided they had waited long enough.

Thalia shrugged. "Hey, this is Percy we're talking about; you never know what he's gonna do next."

As if on cue, Annabeth's phone buzzed. She didn't even need to check the ID before she answered, "Where are you?"

"Well, hello to you too, Annie," Percy said, and Annabeth could almost see him grinning and rolling his eyes.

"Don't 'hello' me," she said. "You're like an hour late, and we've already given each other the gifts."

"And tell him I'm not fully satisfied with the earphones," Grover told her, shoving his face into the phone as if to make sure Percy heard it. Annabeth shoved him aside with a roll of her eyes.

"Where are you?" Annabeth repeated.

"I am currently on the roof of your house," Percy replied.

"Wait, you're where?" she was already getting up from where she was cozily snuggled up in a blanket and heading towards the stairs. Grover was about to follow, but Thalia stopped him before he could. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but the sly smile playing at her lips was enough to shut him up.

"Just come on," Percy urged Annabeth. "I can't show you my gift unless it's up here."

"Why do I need to see my gift on the roof?" Annabeth asked him as she bounded up the stairs, already on the third floor and one floor away from the roof.

"You'll see," he said. She was about to argue again when he hung up, having no choice but to see what he wanted. Sighing, she took the last step and opened the small door to the attic. She had a small attic, and at the end of it there was a small window that she could step through and onto the roof.

"Now, what is so important that I have to…" she had only stepped on the roof floor when she felt something soft hit her head. Looking up, she sucked in a small breath as flakes of snow fell on her. She laughed, mesmerized by the small white flakes falling around her. It would seem childish, but she never knew how much she'd missed snow until that moment. Looking back in front of her, she saw Percy standing, grinning, as if he was laughing at her.

"But how?" Annabeth asked, her grin stretched all the way across her face. "I thought they said that it wouldn't snow this year!"

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Annie."

"Wait," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "_You _did this? But how–"

"Never underestimate the power of the son of Poseidon." Percy said with a grin.

Annabeth was speechless. It was one thing to go to the trouble and spend all the money and time in the world trying to buy the perfect gift that Annabeth would use every single day and treasure forever, but it was a completely different thing for someone to bend the laws of nature and make it _snow_, just for her.

"I," Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to find the words to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Hold that thought," Percy said, holding up a finger. "It's not over yet."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh incredulously. "There's more than this? How could you possibly find _another_–"

She shut up when Percy pointed upwards. Looking up, she found that right above their heads was a small mistletoe floating in midair. Her first thought was questioning how it was just floating there, but hey, the guy was able to make it snow, so it was better to leave the matter unquestioned.

She looked back at Percy in confusion, about to ask him what was going on, when a pair of lips attacked her mouth.

Okay, to say Annabeth was surprised would be an understatement. She was shocked, confused, bewildered, happy, ecstatic, fantastic, amazing, and any other good word you'd like to throw in there.

After just standing there, frozen by shock, she realized she shouldn't question the Christmas miracle and kissed him back. She could feel that Percy was relieved by her answer – it only dawned on her then that he was afraid that her freeze was that of rejection – because he cupped her cheeks with his hands as Annabeth held onto them, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, they had to, since oxygen was also a necessity for life.

When they let go and took deep breaths, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Okay, a little cliché, but it was like they could read all the years of pain and love in there. After all, the eyes _are _the windows to the soul, right?

Annabeth cleared her throat when Percy let go and the mistletoe was gone with the wind. "Well, I stand corrected," Annabeth said, and they both laughed. "Since when?"

"Well, I kinda got the idea from the snow ball thing–"

"Not the snow, you idiot," Annabeth cut him off, laughing and rolling her eyes. "I mean… the kiss. You like me?"

"Like you? No, no," Percy said, laughing nervously. Seeing the confused and hurt look on Annabeth's face, he smiled softly and brought his face close to hers, so she would have to look at him. Softly, he said, "I _love _you, Annie."

She couldn't help smiling and shaking her head, still not able to believe it was actually happening. "I guess there really are Christmas miracles," she whispered. "I love you too."

They were about to close in for another kiss when someone stomped onto the roof. Turning away from each other, they both saw Grover struggling to make it to the roof without falling on his butt and slipping on the snow.

"What the?" he said once he stood on the floor and found it was snowing. "Thalia wasn't kidding! It really is snowing!"

Looking over to them, his look of happiness was washed away by that of annoyance. "Wait, so let me get this straight," he said. "Annabeth gets snow, a kiss, and a declaration of love, and all I get are some stinking earphones? That's it, next year I'm getting a car!"

Percy and Annabeth couldn't help laughing and walking over to his side. "We'll see, Grov," Percy said, looking at Annabeth and winking. "Who knows? Christmas is a time of miracles, isn't it?"

* * *

**A/N: **How's that for a comeback? I don't know, I think it's pretty good. I don't even know WHERE I got that Christmas present idea, but I guess I also wanted it to snow this winter, so. But of course, that will not be happening. After all, do you see me hanging out with Percy Jackson?

Anyways, your late Christmas present to me can be by reviewing!

~transluciiiid~


End file.
